Lilo, Stitch
Lilo, Stitch & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avatar: The Last Airbender is an upcoming TV Series By Toonwriter. It will appear on Google Drive in a near future. Plot In the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe, there are people who are able to manipulate, or "bend", the four elements: Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. Along with the four elements, there are four nations that correspond with each element. Not everyone can bend an element, and those that can can only bend one. However, the Avatar is a being able to manipulate all four elements as well as communicate with the spirits. The Avatar is also born into one nation, and after dying, is reincarnated into another nation following the pattern of Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. The series takes place 100 years after the Fire Nation declares war against all other nations and has killed off all airbenders in search of finding the Avatar, who has been reincarnated as an airbender named Aang. The Avatar, trapped in ice for 100 years, knows nothing of the war. The series starts with Aang being accidentally freed by Katara, a waterbender. The series then primarily follows the adventures of Lilo, Stitch and Twilight's team joining with Aang and his companions, Sokka, Katara, and later Toph and Zuko, as Aang tries to master all four elements and defeat the Fire Nation. There is also a strong secondary focus on Zuko, the banished and disinherited crown prince of the Fire Nation. Zuko was scarred in a duel with his own father, the current Fire Lord, and is obsessed with trying to capture Aang to regain his father's favor and in doing so restoring his honor. The first season revolves around the protagonist Aang and his friends Katara and Sokka along with Lilo, Stitch, Twilight and their groups going on a journey to the North Pole to find a Waterbending master to teach Aang and Katara. The Fire Nation is waging a seemingly endless war against the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes, following the long-ago disappearance of the Air Nomads. Aang, the current Avatar, must master the four elements (Air, Water, Earth, and Fire) to end the war. Along the way, Lilo, Stitch, Twilight, Aang and their friends are chased by various pursuers: banished Fire Nation Prince Zuko, along with his Uncle former General Iroh, and Admiral Zhao of the Fire Navy. In the end, Bowser and his family decided to send Azula to take care of Team Avatar, Lilo and her Ohana, and Twilight and her friends. In season 2, Lilo, Stitch, Twilight, Aang and all their friends are on a quest to find an Earthbending teacher which finishes when they recruit Toph Beifong. After finding important information concerning the war with the Fire Nation, Appa ends up kidnapped. Their journey leads to Ba Sing Se, the capital of the Earth Kingdom, where they uncover great internal government corruption. The third and final season focuses on Aang's quest to defeat the tyrannical Fire Lord Ozai and Bowser. In the season's beginning, protagonist Lilo, Stitch, Twilight, Aang and all their friends, including Sokka, Katara, and Toph, are traveling through the Fire Nation, conjuring a plan for invading the Fire Nation and looking for a teacher to teach Aang Firebending. Midway through the season, Aang gathers friends he met in previous episodes and leads a failed invasion into the Fire Nation. Former antagonist and anti-hero Zuko changes sides and joins Aang, serving as his Firebending teacher until the four-part series finale when Lilo, Stitch, Twilight and Aang finally defeat the Fire Lord and Bowser and end the one hundred-year war in a surprising way: Aang uses a new ability to take away Ozai's firebending abilities to avoid violating selfless Air Nomad teachings Trivia *The Power Rangers, Team Yugi, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Flurry Heart, Princess Ember, Team 7, Hinata, the Tiny Toons, Juniper Lee, Ray Ray Lee, Dennis Lee, Monroe, Jody Irwin, Taylor Evermore, Lord Zedd's Army and the Bowser Family guest star in this show. *ALERT During the climax of the final battle, Lilo unleashes a power deep within her; the powers of an Avatar, making her able to do bending just like Aang and Korra! Category:Toonwriter Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures series Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series Category:TV series Category:TV series' dedicated to Mako Iwamatsu